All About Us
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Sequel to 'Let Me Love You'... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion. Co-written with Precious93.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 1, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,340.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for the epilogue of '**_**Let Me Love You**_**', I love everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited or read any piece of that story:**

_blackangel150 (if anyone had been expecting Dominick cursing, I would be surprised :) Yes, Tony is not being left alone with any child ever again :)_

_Starrgazer11 (Yeah, my sister came up with the idea of a kid cursing, so yeah... Tony is in for it :) I hope you like this just as much as 'Let Me Love You' :)_

_Precious93 (I know Hun, I feel the exact same way :'(_

_All For Jesus (yeah... Natasha is going to main Tony for it :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Yup, he's a dead man :) And never babysitting again :)_

**Chapter One:**

_**Christmas Morning...**_

Natasha grinned into the crook of Clint's neck as she heard Dominick giggle as he entered the master bedroom. The ex-Russian smirked as she felt the bed dip slightly before the little boy jumped on his parents, very thankful that she was wearing the shirt her husband had worn the previous day and that her said husband was wearing a pair of boxers.

"MAMA! PAPA! CHWISTMAS!" the little boy shouting, jumping up and down on his parents in an attempt to get them out of bed.

"Dom... it's only 08.35," Clint replied wrapping his arms tighter around his wife as he read the bedside alarm clock.

"But Santa came and brought everyone presents," Dominick replied as he stopped jumping, allowing his parents to pull him down into a hug.

"And Joseph is going to be up in about five minutes as well," Natasha added as she kissed Clint's pulse point lovingly before sitting up slightly. "Meaning I have to get up to feed him and change his nappy," she added, pressing her lips to Dominick's cheek lovingly. "Morning Little Bird," the red head whispered as she got out of bed leaving her oldest son and husband in the bed as she left to tend to the youngest Barton.

"Morning Mama," Dominick replied as he moved so he was sitting on Clint's chest, earning a groan from the archer. "Come on Papa... Mama said yesterday that everyone was coming to our floor to open all the pwesents," the little boy added as he got off his father and headed for the door.

Clint groaned slightly and rolled over so he was facing the door; _**did he really forget that everyone was coming to their floor for the unwrapping of the Christmas presents?**_

Suddenly, Dominick re-entered the bedroom. "Papa, get the fuck out of bed... IT'S CHWISTMAS!" he ordered childishly (_and innocently_) earning a raised eyebrow from a suddenly awake Clint just as Natasha entered the bedroom with an almost four week old Joseph in her arms.

"Dominick... who taught you how to say that?" Natasha asked as she walked over to the bed with her oldest son in tow, handing her infant son to her husband who was now sitting up in the bed.

"Uncle Tony," Dominick replied as he climbed into the red head's lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"Okay... You're not allowed to use that word okay... If something you don't like happens, use the word 'sugar' instead... Is that clear?" Clint stated as he moved so Natasha could lean against him, holding a cooing Joseph in his arms.

"Okay Papa," Dominick replied easily. Natasha and Clint smiled at their oldest son lovingly before JARVIS interrupted their little family conversation.

"Mr & Mrs Barton... Should I send requests to everyone, as they are all now awake, that they may come up to your floor to unwrap the presents?" the AI asked as Natasha and Clint stood up with their two sons in their arms.

"Yes JARVIS," Natasha and Clint responded as Clint took Dominick off of Natasha so she could put on a clean pair of boxers before taking the boys off the archer so he could put on a pair of sweat pants and a red wife beater.

"Seriously Clint... it's snowing outside... Even after all these years, I wonder how you are never cold," Natasha stated, looking at the archer with an amused raised eyebrow.

"_Well, I wouldn't make such a good personal heater for you if I was... As you once told me in, where was it, Bucharest_," Clint replied with a knowing smirk, making Natasha blush slightly as she remember the first time she ever told Clint that he was her personal heater.

"Shud'up Barton," Natasha replied, having a good feeling that this was going to a fun day... Given the fact that there was going to be two pregnant women in the tower. "_And we have to make sure that Tony or anyone else doesn't annoy Pepper or Maria_," the red head added in Hebrew, throwing her husband a knowing look.

"Agreed," the archer whispered, nodding his head in agreement, having learned very well that an annoyed Maria was hard to deal with... An annoyed Maria and Pepper was not something he was willing to threaten on Christmas Day.

The small family had just entered the living room, Joseph in Natasha's arms while Dominick was in Clint's, when the elevator doors opened to reveal a half sleepng Pepper (_she has to deal with a never sleeping Tony... and she's expecting his kid_), a hyper-active Tony, an excited Darcy, Jane, Steve and Thor, a nonchalant Bruce and a relaxed Betty.

"Did you guys stay in the same floor so you could all arrive at the same time?" Clint teased, earning sheepish, half hearted glares from the group.

"Shush Legolas... There is presents for everyone to unwrap," Tony replied with a childish grin.

"Anthony Edward Stark," Natasha started, making the Billionaire gulp in nervousness as the ex-Russian used his full name... that was never a good thing. "You. Are. Never. Babysitting. Again," she conyinued, glaring at the Genius.

"Why...?" Tony asked wth a raised eyebrow, not knowing what he had done wrong this time.

"Dominick said something he shouldn't have," Clint explained, raising an eyebrow at the ex-Playboy.

"Wait... what...?" Tony asked with a confused look. "I never cursed in front of the kids... I made sure of that," he added, making Clint and Natasha raise an eyebrow each before the couple noticed the shared look Steve and Bruce had and the two discreetly bumping fists.

"Steve? Bruce? Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Natasha asked with a knowing look, making the two men gulp nervously before pointing at each other and half shouting, "HE DID IT!"

Natasha and Clint shook their heads as teh rest of the group chuckled lightly with Tony glaring at the two culprits. Clint turned to Dominick as the little boy giggled and buried his face in the crook of Natasha's neck. "_Dom, who really taught you how to curse?_" the archer asked in Russian, smirking as the boy giggled and raised his head.

"_Uncle Bruce and Uncle Steve... They said it would be funny to see Mama giving out to Uncle Tony... And they promised to bring everyone to the Zoo if I said Uncle Tony did it_," Dominick confessed with a giggle, making his parents smirk knowingly at each other.

"Steve, Bruce... I thought you two were the mature ones," Natasha teased just as the elevator opened again to reveal Nick and Maria.

"It was a good plan," Steve and Bruce said at the same time, making everyone chuckle while Tony just continued to glare at them.

"And you just blame me..." Tony stated as if it was the worse crime in the world. "I'm actually insulted... You blame Dominck's favourite Uncle," he added, earning a snort from said little boy.

"You're not my favourite uncle... All my uncles are my favourite," Dominick stated, making everyone laugh as the Billioanire pouted in reply.

"Not fair," Tony mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his wife's stomach as he hugged her from behind before burying his face into her hair.

"Poor you Stark," Clint replied as the group made their way over to the Christmas Tree.

"And _do not_ annoy Pepper or Maria, Stark," Natasha warned with a pointed look at the Billionaire.

"I'm not annoying my wife... She is expecting our first child... Why would I even think of annoying her when she has put up with me for so long?" Tony asked, earning raised eyebrows from everyone.

"I was right when I said that when you told hm you were pregnant he would group up a bit, Pepper," Clint stated, making the CEO smirk in reply.

"This is going to be a fun Christmas Day," Natasha stated in her native tongue, smirking at her husband as he smiled in reply.

And Natasha was more than right at her statement.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Don't know when the next chapter will be but it will definitely be with in the next two weeks... :) Could be soon so keep an eye out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 2, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****3,900.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 1... sorry I took so long:**

_ksp2010 (Yeah, me and my little sister couldn't stop laughing when I got her to help me come up with ideas :) Hehe, now they know not to annoy Mama Spider :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for all your help in helping me get rid of my writer's block, you don't know how grateful I am :)_

_All For Jesus (Yeah... But seriously, they are supposed to be the mature ones... And then they did that... Natasha, Pepper, Darcy, Betty and Jane have four and a half kids [Steve, Tony, Thor, Dominick and Joseph - who only is counted as a half :)] to deal with (Clint, being the first one to become a dad out of the five men in the tower, and Bruce being the exception :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_bookworm (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) And this is nowhere near finished :)_

_**Precious93**_**, this chapter is dedicated to you Hun :)**

**Chapter Two:**

_**22**__**nd**__** January 2014...**_

"Nat?" Clint whispered as he walked into their oldest son's bedroom where Natasha was watching Dominick sleep soundly in his bed. The red head was sitting on the window ledge, wearing the shirt she slept in (which she stole from Clint years ago) and looked up from where she had been watching Dominick.

"Hey Clint... how come you're up so early?" Natasha whispered as her husband walked over to her, moving her legs so he could stand between them.

"You're up..." Clint whispered as if that explained everything.

"Couldn't sleep," Natasha replied simply, smiling at her husband softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you up...? It's only 07.56," she whispered as she let her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck tenderly.

"I woke up... you weren't there... so I came to investigate," the archer replied softly, resting his forehead against his wife's, watching her body language carefully. "What's wrong?" he whispered when he noticed that Natasha's eyes were still watching Dominick's sleeping form carefully.

"I never planned on having kids Clint... what if I'm not a good mother?" Natasha whispered softly, her eyes never meeting Clint's as she spoke.

Clint frowned slightly and brought his left hand to his wife's chin, catching it gently so he could look her in the eye. "Nat... you are a brilliant mother... why do you doubt yourself?" the archer whispered.

Natasha opened her mouth to reply just as the couple heard their oldest son wake up. The red head slid off the window ledge and walked over to the bed, smiling at Dominick tenderly. "_Hey Little Bird_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she sat down on the bed beside him. "_Happy Birthday_," she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Dominick's forehead softly, smiling at him lovingly.

"_Thank you Mama_," Dominick whispered in the same tongue as he wrapped his small arms around Natasha's neck, hugging her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sat up again.

Clint smiled at the two as he walked over to them, sitting down beside Natasha on the side closest to Dominick, wrapping his steel arms around the two protectively and lovingly. "Happy Birthday Dom," the archer whispered as he kissed the crown of his son's head lovingly.

"Thank you Papa," Dominick replied with a grin, tightening his arms around Natasha's neck before frowning slightly. "Where's Joseph?" the four year old asked as he noticed his little brother wasn't with them.

"Joe's still sleeping, Dom... He's only seven weeks old," Natasha explained, watching the little blonde haired boy think over her words before nodding in agreement. Natasha smiled at Clint softly as Dominick began to hum in their ears.

"Mrs Barton, young Mr Joseph has awoken," JARVIS informed the red head just before she was about to get up to get Dominick his breakfast.

"Come on Little Bird... Let's get you dressed and your breakfast," Clint whispered as he stood up and took their oldest son off Natasha. The archer smiled at his wife lovingly before pressing his lips against hers softly.

Natasha returned her husband's smile before standing up as well, following the archer and their oldest son out of his and heading towards the nursery to tend to her youngest son. The ex-Russian smiled as she walked over to the crib, smiling at the small boy lovingly as she picked him up.

"Hey Little Hawk," she whispered in Russian as she pulled down her shirt to allow the infant to feed. Once Joseph had begun to feed, the red head traced her fingers over his face tenderly, her soft smile growing as the young infant wrapped her small hands firmly around two of her fingers. "I love you," she whispered, even though she knew he was too young to understand what she meant. But even if he didn't, Natasha would make sure that her sons - and any other children she and Clint would have in the future - knew that she loved them with all her heart.

_*** * * Seven Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha grinned happily as she watched her oldest son blow out the candle on his chocolate birthday cake, the little boy grinning and giggling happily as everyone clapped and cheered. The red head looked up at her husband who was standing beside her, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held Joseph close to his chest, the couple watching Dominick take a lump of cake and toss it at Tony, hitting the Genius square in the forehead.

"_He is definitely your son... biological or not,_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue to Clint, making the archer smile at her softly.

"_You're a brilliant mother Nat_," Clint whispered in reply, making Natasha look up at him with a childish look of surprise.

"Really?" Natasha whispered just as Dominick ran over to them.

"MAMA! PAPA!" the little boy shouted, making the couple smile proudly at him when he called them that. Natasha bent down and picked him up, her smile growing bigger as the little boy kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Do you want your present from Papa, Joseph and me, Little Bird?" Natasha whispered, earning an enthusiastic nod from the little boy.

"Yes please Mama," Dominick whispered in reply as Natasha slowly set Dominick back down on the floor and brought him over to one of the spare rooms. The red head winked over at her husband with a small smirk before opening the door.

"DOGGY!" Dominick shouted as said dog ran over to the two ex-Russians. The little boy opened his arms and held the small black/ grey and white husky as it lapped at his face.

"He's yours, Dom," Natasha stated as she knelt down beside her oldest son. "What are you gonna call him?" she whispered, smiling at Dominick lovingly.

Dominick bit the left corner of his bottom lip thoughtfully, something he had picked up from Natasha, before smiling at his mother happily. "Arrow," the little boy replied with a grin, making everyone chuckle lightly at his choice.

"That's perfect, Baby," Natasha whispered as she leaned forward to press her lips against her oldest son's forehead tenderly. "Do you like him?" she whispered in her native tongue softly as she pulled away slightly from the four year old.

Dominick nodded fervently as he put Arrow down before wrapping his arms around his mother's neck tightly as Clint walked over to them with a sleeping Joseph in his arms. "I love you Mama," Dominick whispered into Natasha's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "_Thank you_," he added in his mother tongue as Natasha wrapped her arms around his small waist protectively.

"No problem Baby Bird... I love you too... I always will," Natasha replied, smiling into the little boy's spiky hair lovingly, holding him close to her body. She pressed her lips to the boy's temple tenderly, smiling up at Clint as he smiled at the two of them proudly.

Natasha made up her mind as she held her oldest son close to her while Clint held their youngest son. Her husband and family would always come first. Before _anything_ else.

_*** * * Six (or so) Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she turned off the lights in Dominick's room, having just finished reading him his bed time story. She watched as two week old Arrow curled up beside the four year old boy protectively, smiling at the two softly. The red head closed out the door and walked to the nursery to check on Joseph, having put the little boy down only half an hour earlier. She walked over to the crib and smiled as she noticed the little boy had his small hands balled up in fists, his own personal fighting stance as Clint affectionately dubbed it the first time he seen it. The ex-Russian bent down and pressed her lips to Joseph's head before leaving the room.

The ex-Russian made her way back to the master bedroom, freezing as she noticed the red rose pedals on the bed... And her husband was nowhere to be found. Yet. Natasha made her way over to the bed, a confused look on her face before, suddenly, she felt two (_familiar_) steel strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey Sexy Mama," Clint whispered into his wife's ear, grinning as she shivered at the proximity of his voice at her ear. The archer grinned as he nipped at Natasha's pulse point playfully, smirking as the red head bit back a moan in reply.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned as said man bit and sucked on the skin behind her ear. The red head brought her hands to her husband's arms as he continued to tease her skin with his lips and teeth, leaving several love bits along her usually pale skin.

"Ah ah Mrs Barton... I don't think I told you that you could speak... or move..." Clint whispered into the red head's ear as he nipped at the lobe of her ear playfully teasingly. "Did I?"

"No... Master..." Natasha replied with a sinful moan as well as using her natural accent, feeling the result of her actions against the curve of her ass. Her smirk grew as she felt (_and heard_) her husband groan his approval and grind his erection harder against her ass.

"Good girl," Clint whispered as he rubbed the week old stubble on his jaw against Natasha's cheek while slowly running his left hand down to Natasha's pussy, cupping her firmly, making the red head gasp at the sudden sensation. "You like that?" the archer teased as he slid his hands into the ex-Russian's sweat pants and past her panties, rubbing his calloused thumb against her clit.

"Oh God... Yes... Master..." Natasha moaned as her husband slid two of his archery roughened fingers into her entrance.

"Say it..." Clint ordered, smirking as Natasha moaned loudly (_more like sinfully_) as he curled and scissored his fingers inside of her.

"Yes Master... I like what you do to me," Natasha whispered huskily, moaning loudly as her archer pumped his hand at a differencing pace inside her soaking cunt.

"That's what I thought..." Clint whispered tauntingly as he brought his right hand up to cup and massage his wife's right breast firmly. "Turn your head to look at me," the archer ordered, grinning as Natasha did exactly what he said without question. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Natasha smirked in reply and did as she was told, kissing her husband hungrily and passionately. Clint grinned into the kiss and sucked on his wife's bottom lip greedily, knowing Natasha was close to cumming as he felt her walls quiver around his fingers.

Suddenly, Clint pulled away, making Natasha whined at the loss of contact. He walked to the front of his wife and sat down on the edge of the bed, smirking up at the ex-Russian as she tried to control her body. "Strip," the archer ordered, making the red head raise an eyebrow at him but did as she was told. "Slowly," the archer added, making the red head grin at him seductively.

"Of course Master," Natasha replied as she did as she was told, lacing her words with her natural accent, making Clint growl animalistic in reply. The red head grinned as she slowly pulled off her shirt and pants, watching as her husband's breathe hitched as he found she was no longer wearing a bra, having removed it when she had been feeding Joseph.

"Come here," Clint ordered with an animalistic growl. Natasha did as her husband told her, gasping as Clint suddenly grabbed her hips and pressed his lips lovingly against the spot of kiss directly above her belly button. "You are beautiful... Gorgeous... Sexy... Perfect," the archer whispered softly against his wife's stomach before bringing his left hand to her entrance, sliding two fingers through Natasha's slit teasingly.

Natasha gasped at the sensation, panting as she tried to keep her body from moving at her husband's ministrations. Suddenly, Clint stood up and lifted Natasha, wrapping his arms around her waist before slowly putting her onto their bed. The archer quickly removed his wife beater and boxers before climbing onto the bed and straddling his wife gently.

"Hands," Clint requested, holding out his own until she gave him hers. Once she did, the archer put them up on the pillows in the position he wanted them before retracting his own and grabbing two sets of handcuffs.

"Where the fuck did you get handcuffs?" Natasha asked in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise at her husband.

Clint raised an amused eyebrow at his wife as he handcuffed her hands to the head board seperately, grinning at her mischievously. "Mrs Barton... I didn't give you permission to speak," the archer whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Natasha's neck, sucking and nipping on the skin hugrily.

"Sorry Master," Natasha gasped as her husband slowly made his way down her body, pausing at her breasts.

"You're forgiven Natasha," Clint whispered before latching his lips to his wife's left breast, pulling away when liquid suddenly entered his mouth. "Is that suppose to happen?" he asked childshly, making the red head chuckle at him lightly.

"How else do you think I'm suppose to feed Joseph...? There's no off and on switch," the red head replied with a smrk as she watched her husband think over her words.

Clint cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders before replying, "Okay so," and leaning down to repeat his previous actions, making sure to spend equal amount of time lavishing her nipples, his ministrations making Natasha throw her head back in pleasure at the sensation.

'**God**,' she thought as her husband switched his lips again, '**How did we last two and a half months without this?**'

Clint, once happy with the fact that he had spend equal amount of time on his wife's nipples, pulled away and reached over to the bedside locker and grabbed the single rose and chocolate syrup. Natasha wondered how she hadn't seen those before now.

The red head's breath hitched as she watched her archer spray some of the syrup around her breasts, leaving her nipples bare. "Is there a lesson to be learned her Master?" the ex-Russian whispered as Clint slowly pulled six pedals off the rose and placing three on each of her nipples in the shape of a heart.

"Yeah," Clint whispered as he put the bottle and rose down on the bed. "Look me in the eye Natasha," the archer requested, the red head doing as she was told. "You are a brilliant mother to our sons," he whispered, locking his stormy grey eyes with her emerald green ones. "Dominick and Joseph love you... I love you... I've learned over the past two/ three months that being a good parent means knowing what not to do... Because _no new parent_ knows what exactly to do... Between the both of us, we know a million and one ways not to raise a child... So we've got half the parenting learning experience in the bag Nat," he finished, leaning up and pressing his lips to his wife's softly.

Natasha nodded and kissed her husband back, equally as passionately as the archer. "I'm not going back to S.H.E.I.L.D. as a field agent," the red head whispered, surprising the archer slightly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Clint whispered, resting his head against Natasha as he waited for her answer. S.H.E.I.L.D. was the only life Natasha had lived for so long... was she willing to just give it up by her own free will?

"Yes... Dominick and Joseph are _our_ clean ledger... And I've been in the game for so long as well... Our sons need _at least_ one of us at home with them... And I don't want to miss any bit of their lives," Natasha replied, smiling at her husband softly and lovingly.

Clint cupped Natasha's right cheek and kissed her hungrily, making them both grin into the (_almost desperate_) kiss. "I love you Natasha," the archer whispered when they finally pulled away, both panting heavily from lack of oxygen.

"I love you too Clinton," Natasha whispered, smiling tenderly up at her husband.

"I'm only going on missions that are absolutely neccessary for me... And no partners unless it's Kate or Conor," Clint stated, making Natasha smirk at him knowngly.

"Yeah... because your poor Goddaughter/ protégée or your younger cousin need to listen to you during a mission as well as training," Natasha teased, grinning at her archer playfully.

"I'd rather not think about my cousin or Goddaughter at the moment Nat," Clint whispered as he moved his head to kiss Natasha's collarbone softly. "What do you think Mrs Barton?" he teased as he kissed his way down his wife's chest until he was just above the chocolate syrup.

"Definitely not Master," Natasha replied huskily, her emerald green eyes turning to a forest green from uncontrolled lust as the ex-Russian watched her husband ran his tonge along the design he had made with the sauce.

Clint grinned as he slowly licked his wife's breasts clean, smirking as he watched as her breath caught in her throat at his actions. The archer grabbed the bottle of syrup once more as he slowly moved his way down her body, spreading more of it down her body to her pussy, licking it up as he moved.

"CLINT!" Natasha almost screamed as the archer pushed three digits inside her entrance, the red head arching her body at the sensation.

Clint grinned up at the red head as he slowly curled and scissored his fingers inside her pussy, using the syrup on her mound and lapping it up, keeping his eyes on hers as he worked her to the edge. "Cum for me Natasha," the archer ordered in between laps before latching his lips to her syrup covered clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves greedily... And that was all that was needed to send the red head over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed in esctasy as she came hard around her husband's digits, her hips bucking up into Clint's face. The red head slumped onto the bed as she slowly came down from her high, her hips still bucking upwards as her archer finished lapping up the rewards for his ministrations.

Eventually, Clint pulled his fingers out of Natasha, making the red head gasped at the loss of contact, and kissed his way back up her body, taking his time to clean his fingers of her juices with his mouth.

"Hey Gorgeous," the archer whispered as he kissed Natasha deeply, grinning as the red head moaned when she tasted herself in his mouth.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied, grinning up at her husband lovingly. "I love you," she whispered as he released her hands.

"I love you too Baby," Clint whispered as he brought her hands to his mouh, pressing soft loving kisses to the slightly red skin.

Natasha slowly slid her right hand down between their bodies and into Clint's boxers, gripping his rock hard shaft firmly. "I think you should get some relief for your _stiff_ problem," she whispered teasingly in her natural husky Russian accent, making Clint groan in approval and her doubled meaning pun.

"You willing to help me?" Clint replied as he moved his head to the crook of his wife's neck, panting heavily as the red head pumped his length firmly.

"Get rid of your boxers... And stick that big, thick cock of yours inside me now," the Russian ordered, making her husband chuckle but shucked his boxers off quickly with little help from the red head.

"Oh... where do you want me Mrs Barton?" Clint whispered teasingly as he grabbed his cock and slid it teasingly along Natasha's slit, making the red head throw her head back at the sensation.

"I want you to slid that big, thick cock of yours inside my cunt and make love to me so hard that I'll pass out when you make me cum... Mr Barton," Natasha replied, panting heavily as she locked her lust filled green eyes with her husband's equally lustful grey ones.

Clint returned her feral grin as he positioned himself at her entrance. "As you wish... Sexy Mama," the archer whispered as he slid into her, making sure to take his time to allow his wife to stretch to his length after two and a half months since the last time they made love.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped as her husband filled her to the hilt, her walls stretching to accomodate the thick length of her husband's cock. The red head allowed the archer to move her legs so one was wrapped tightly his waist and the other was resting over one of his broad shoulders. "You can move now Clint," the ex-Russian whispered as she wrapped her arms around his lean back.

Clint nodded and slowly slid backwards until only the tip of his cock was inside her entrance before slamming back inside her, makng the red head gasp in pleasure at the sensation, almost screaming her approval in reply, digging her nails into the archer's back as he set a blitzering pace of pumping inside her.

The archer braced his forearms on either side of Natasha's head, resting his forehead against hers, watching her facial expressions as he continued his pace. "Is this what you want?" Clint whispered, moving his left hand to grab Natasha's hair, making her look at him with almost black eyes.

"Yes... Oh God yes," Natasha moaned, her hips meeting Clnt's thrust for thrust. "Oh God... I'm close... I'm so fucking close," she gasped, her nails leaving long red marks on her husband's back.

"Good," Clint whispered as he brought his right hand in between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit, making Natasha gasp at his actions. "Cum for me Nat," he whispered just as one of his thrusts hit a particular spot inside Natasha, sending the red head straight over the edge.

The archer thrusted once more inside her before spilling his seed inside of the red head, her nails scratching his back deeply. Clint collapsed onto his wife, the two panting deeply as they came from their mutual high.

Eventually, Clint raised his head from the crook of Natasha's neck and rested his head against his wife's. "Nat?" he whispered softly, noting how the red head's eyes were still closed.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes to find her husband smirking at her knowingly. "I blacked out... didn't I?" she whispered softly.

"Yup," Clint replied childishly, grinning boyishly. "Did you learn your lesson?" he whispered softly,

"Yes... Don't doubt myself again?" Natasha repled, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Exactly," Clint replied as he kissed Natasha softly. "_I love you Sexy Mama,_" he whispered in Russian against her lips as he slowly flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him.

"_I love you too Papa Hawk,_" Natasha whispered softly as she rested her head in the crook of her husband's neck, pressing her lips against his pulse point lovingly before letting sleep take over her body.

Clint smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively as he, too, let sleep wraps its dark tendrils around him.

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you think :)**

**And to **_**Precious93**_**, I hope you liked this and thank you for all your help Hun. I really appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 3, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,150.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 1... sorry I took so long:**

_Precious93 (Agreed, any kid that throws food at Tony is amazing :) (and usually a BlackHawk kid :) Yeah, kinda forgot about that when I was writing :/ :) I'm glad you loved it :) You always do like Dom!Clint (since there isn't enough ;) I agree, Natasha does make a great mother :) Thank you, I hope you like this new chapter :)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you, I thought they'd be a nice inclusion :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Tony deserved it - don't know why but he just did... he's Tony - :) There is not enough Dom!Clint. Agreed, Natasha won't be doubting herself from now on :) And if she does... well, Dom!Clint will be making more of an appearance :)_

_bookworm (Thank you, I'm glad you liked my stories :) There will be at least thirty chapters in this particular story so don't worry; there is still a long way to go :)_

**Chapter Three:**

_**Five Weeks Later...**_

Natasha woke with a start, straining her ears to pinpoint the noise she was hearing. The red head quickly shot out of bed, quickly heading towards Dominick's bedroom, hearing the four year old whimpering, mentally cursing that Clint was currently out on a week mission with Kate and Conor in Berlin.

"No... Don't... That hurt..." Dominick whimpered in his sleep as Natasha entered the bedroom, the red head quickly making her way over to her oldest son while Arrow tried to wake the four year old up at the same time.

"Dom... It's okay... Come on and wake up for Mama," Natasha whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the little boy's back soothingly.

Dominick whimpered as he slowly woke up, curling into himself before realising Natasha beside him. "Mama," the little boy whimpered turning and reaching out his arms for his mother.

"Hey Little Bird," Natasha whispered softly as she picked the little boy up, holding him close to her chest, pressing a loving kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay... You're safe now," the red head whispered, noting how the young boy was shivering from the nightmare that he had had, most likely from his time in the Red Room.

"It was scary Mama... Ivan hurt me... And both my Mamas," Dominick sobbed as he buried his face in the crook of Natasha's neck, one am wrapped securely around her neck while his other was fisted in the fabric of her shirt.

Natasha slowly stood up as she rocked Dominick soothingly, pressing her lips to the crown of his head tenderly. "It's okay Little Bird... You're safe now... Ivan will never hurt you again... Papa made sure of that," the red head whispered softly, tightening her protective hug around the four year old.

Dominick nodded slightly, snuggling further into his mother's touch, yawning slightly from exhaustion as he closed his eyes, knowing he was safe in his mother's arms.

"Do you want to come stay with me tonight?" Natasha whispered as she felt (_Or rather sensed_) Dominick drift in and out of sleep. Dominick nodded enthusiastically and tightened his hold as Natasha walked out of his room, calling Arrow after them. "I'll get Joseph and bring him in with us too," the red head added, smiling softly as she felt her oldest son smile happily at the mention of his little brother.

"Mama, when will Papa be home?" Dominick mumbled sleepily as Natasha walked into Joseph's room, Natasha's smile widening at the little boy's concern.

"Papa should be home tomorrow morning around ten, Little Bird... You can tell him tomorrow about what you did to Uncle Tony during yer came of _Hide & Seek,_" Natasha whispered as she used her left arm to pick up Joseph, holding both her sons close to her.

"Hehe, Uncle Tony fell in his lab... when he was running after me," Dominick giggled, making Natasha smirk at the memory.

"Poor Uncle Tony... Auntie Pepper had to make sure that Uncle Tony wasn't hurt," Natasha whispered with a grin as she entered her's and Clint's bedroom, smiling as Dominick giggled happily at her statement.

"He shouldn't be running in his lab," Dominick stated cheekily before yawning. "I love you Mama," he whispered softly as Natasha him down on Clint's side of the bed before climbing in after him, making sure to not jostle Joseph too much in the process.

"I love you too Dom," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to her oldest son's forehead lovingly as Dominick slowly fell back asleep, the red head smiling as Arrow climbed onto the bed, the small Husky curling up protectively around Dominick's back while Joseph lay on her chest, the three month old sleeping soundly. The ex-Russian took her phone from her bedside locker, typing a quick message to Clint.

'_**Hey Clint,  
Dom had a nightmare... About 2R... Nothing too serious...  
He and Joseph are sleeping in with me tonight as a result...  
Dom was looking for you and can't wait to see you tomorrow...  
Nor can I ;)... See you tomorrow...**_

_**Love, Nat x x**_'

Natasha had barely put her phone down when her phone vibrated slightly, showing Clint had texted back.

'_**Hey Nat,**_

_**Hope everything is okay... Give the boys a kiss goodnight from me, please...  
I can't wait to go home Baby, I miss you all... even if it had only been a week...  
I can't wait to see you all again... even having Dom and Arrow wake me up every morning...  
Kate and Conor are - let just say - not so quiet... Now I know what Phil felt like with us...  
See you in the morning Baby... We are spending the night locked up, just to show you how much I've missed you ;)**_

_**Love, Clint x x**_'

Natasha smiled at the message before putting her phone back down, turning her head so she could watch Dominick and Joseph sleep peacefully, a soft smile on her face as she followed her two sons into a peaceful sleep.

_*** * * The Next Day * * *  
Bartons' Floor  
09.36**_

"PAPA!" Dominick shouted as said man walked out of the elevator, the little boy running towards his father, forgetting all about his homemade banner. Clint grinned as he dropped his gear bag, picking his oldest son up easily.

"Hey Dom... Miss me?" Clint whispered as he held Dominick close to him, smiling at the little boy lovingly, his smile widening even further as he noticed Natasha standing, leaning against the door frame while holding Joseph, smiling at them.

Dominick nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck, smiling at him tenderly. "Yes Papa... I made you a _welcome home_ banner too," the four year old replied, smiling proudly at Clint.

"Very nice Dom... Did you do it all by yourself or did you get help from Mama?" Clint whispered as he walked over to his wife and their youngest son.

"Mama helped me," Dominick replied, turning to smile at Natasha.

"He didn't need that much help," Natasha stated as Clint stopped in front of her, smiling at her lovingly. "Welcome home Papa Hawk," she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's good to be home Sexy Mama," Clint replied as they slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, smiling at her lovingly. "I missed all of you," the archer whispered softly, smiling as Dominick tightened his small arms around his neck.

"We missed you too my Hawk," Natasha whispered with a smile as she watched Dominick babble away to Clint about his week's activities while Clint had been away, one main thought crossing her mind:

_Her husband was now home uninjured meaning her - their - family was safe._

And that always put a smile on the ex-Russian's face.

**So, what do you guys think of this little chapter :)**

**The next two weeks are gonna be hectic for me so I will try my best to update as much of my stories as possible :) So you all just have to bear with me at the moment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 4, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,700****.****  
****Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 3... I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter is good:**

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you loved it :) And your review was productive enough :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Natasha and Clint are there for him when he does have them although the nightmares will be very rare :) I'm glad you liked the mother son comfort moment :)_

_Lily (I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to like it :) I updated as soon as possible as I was away last week due to a personal commitment so I hope this chapter makes up for the delay :)_

_Avengingwolves (Three reviews to answer :)  
Ch. 1: Yeah, Bruce and Steve taught Dom how to curse :) I don't know whether it was a good thing that they taught him or would it have been better if Tony taught him :)  
Ch. 2: I'm glad you loved it :) I think they're cute together too :)  
Ch. 3: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my one shot in this verse, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you thought it was awesome :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Sure she wasn't... Well, she was but she wasn't allowing herself to acknowledge it :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_The21stquinn (Don't worry, more is to follow :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you thought that one shot was so hot :) Thank you, you're making me blush. Again. :) I hope this chapter is just as good as that little piece was :)_

_paintallthestuff (Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was great :) I like your idea/ request :) So I am definitely going to write it :) I'm not sure when it'll be done but it will be within the next two weeks :) Thank you for the request and the review :)_

**You guys are hereby warned, this chapter contains major smut (**_**and fluff**_**)... And please don't say I didn't warn you :)**

**Chapter Four:**

_**One Month Later...  
31**__**st**__** March 2014...**_

Clint sighed as he fired another arrow, the tip hitting its mark easily. The archer didn't even notice his wife enter the shooting range, the red head watching him carefully as he easily emptied his once full quiver.

Natasha waited until Clint had emptied his quiver before quietly making her way over to her husband, noting that he probably had his hearing aids turned down. The red head slowly wrapped her arms around her archer's back, resting her hands over his heart, waiting for him to relax.

"You want to talk about it?" Natasha whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to Clint's bare back, just over a scar that the archer had once told her about... a scar his so called father was the cause of.

Clint put down his bow and slowly turned around in his wife's arms, wrapping his own around her waist protectively. "Loki," the archer whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's temple lovingly. "He wanted me to hurt you and Dominick and Joseph," he confessed, making Natasha pause before she pressed a soothing kiss to Clint's sternum, just beside his tattoo.

"It's okay Clint, Loki can't hurt us anymore... He isn't here... And I know that you wouldn't let him hurt our family," Natasha whispered as she raised her head and brought her left hand up to cup her husband's check, kissing him softly in the process.

Clint could only nod before he suddenly lifted Natasha up, wrapping his steel strong arms under the curve of Natasha's firm ass, grinning as the red head deepened the kiss in the process. "I love you Nat," Clint whispered against his wife's lips as he turned around and placed the red head on the ledge.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered when they pulled away, resting her forehead against her husband's, smiling at him tenderly. "Did I ever tell you when I finally realised that I loved you?" she whispered as she massaged the nape of his neck lovingly.

"No," Clint whispered, shaking his head with a smile as he pulled his wife close to him, keeping his stormy eyes locked with her emerald green ones.

"Remember when you visited me when I was working as Natalie Rushman?" Natasha whispered, making Clint smirk smugly in response.

"Yeah... We had a long _dirty_ weekend... I don't even know how many times I made you cum over those four days," Clint whispered, making Natasha chuckle throatily in reply.

"Yeah, _dirty_ weekend would be an understatement," Natasha whispered with a grin. "But... the last time we seen each other before that... the photo shoot," she started when Clint interrupted her.

"Oh I remember that photo shoot very well," Clint stated with a seductive smirk, making Natasha smile in reply.

"That's when I realised that I loved you... Even though I kept ranting to myself that I didn't... And you helped me distract myself from admitting it..." she confessed, making Clint grin happily.

"You've known since then?" Clint whispered with a happy grin that, to Natasha, made him look ten years younger than what he was. Natasha nodded, smiling happily as she pressed her lips against his softly.

"I think that, subconsciously, I've always known, but those two times when I finally began to admit it to myself," Natasha whispered against his lips before gasping as Clint slid his hands under the top she was wearing, caressing her thighs tenderly, making the archer smirk smugly when she moaned into his mouth.

"Nat... I'm gonna make you scream so loud, you'll be glad that Tony put extra soundproofing in the boys' rooms," Clint whispered as he suddenly picked Natasha up and carried her out of the shooting range, requesting JARVIS to lock the door after them.

"I like that idea Barton," Natasha teased as she tightened her legs around his waist, grinning as the archer quickly brought them to their bedroom.

"Of course you do Mrs Barton," Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away from her lips and laid her down on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her while removing the shirt she was wearing, grinning when he found her naked under his shirt. "I fucking love it when you wear my clothes, Nat," the archer whispered as he leaned down and ran his tongue lightly in between the valley of her breasts, grinning up at the red head when she moaned in reply.

"I know you do... You always seem to mention it when you fuck my brains out," Natasha replied with a cheeky smirk, making Clint's grin widen in response before he suddenly wrapping his lips around her left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it greedily.

"So you admit that I have the ability to fuck your brains out," Clint teased as he switched his lips to his wife's right breast, grinning when she moved her hands to his hair, threading his fingers through the short strands of his hair, pulling him closer to her body.

"You know you do," Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint left a large hickey on her right breast, close to her collarbone, the archer grinning smugly as he pulled away to inspect his work.

"Just wanted to hear you say it Nat," Clint stated cheekily, making Natasha smirk up at him as she brought her legs around his waist and pulled him down on her again.

"Then you better make sure I don't change my mind Barton," Natasha teased, making Clint grin as he brought his left hand between them and slid two archery roughened fingers inside her.

"Is that enough or do you want more?" Clint teased as Natasha moaned when he slowly starting moving his digits inside her.

"Tease," Natasha moaned as Clint latched his lips to her neck, slowly kissing and sucking his way down her body, taking his time to latch his lips to each of the spots he knew drove her crazy. "Clint," the red head gasped as the archer slid his tongue teasingly into her belly button.

"Yes Darlin'?" Clint replied, using his natural southern accent, making Natasha moan in reply.

"Tease," Natasha repeated before gasping as Clint added another digit inside her entrance. "Oh fuck," the red head moaned as her husband wrapped his lips around her clit, differencing between sucking and lapping on the bundle of nerves.

"You know you love it," Clint whispered against her lower lips as he added a fourth finger inside her entrance. "Do you like this Babe...? Do you like it when I make you cum with my mouth and fingers?" the archer whispered, knowing exactly just how much Natasha liked it when he spoke dirty to her.

"God... yes," Natasha moaned, tightening her hold on his hair, pushing him closer to her lower lips. The ex-Russian threw her head back in pleasure as Clint suddenly curled his fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed loudly, arching her back like his drawn bow as she came hard around his digits and on his face.

Clint grinned as he continued to lap up his wife's juices as Natasha slumped down onto the bed, the red head panting heavily as she slowly came down from her high. Slowly, the archer pulled his fingers out of the ex-spy, making the red head gasp at the loss of contact.

Clint slowly pulled away and kissed his way up her body, smiling when Natasha arched her body to him. "Enjoy that Baby?" Clint whispered when he slowly pressed his lips against hers, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his.

"Mmhmm..." Natasha hummed as she played with the hairs on the nape of her husband's neck, smiling as she returned his kiss with ease. "I'm a lucky bitch to have you as my husband," the red head mumbled against his lips.

"I'm lucky to have you as my wife, Nat," Clint whispered as he felt the red head drag her left hand down his back until it rested on the small of his back, tracing small circles on the skin there.

Natasha smiled against his lips and brought her right hand to his cheek, smiling when he slowly broke the kiss and pressed his lips to the bracelet style tattoo that she had gotten with the boys' initials with the previous week as well as a tattoo of a hawk on the inside of her left wrist.

Slowly, Natasha brought her feet to the waistband of Clint's sweatpants and boxers, slowly pulling the clothing off her husband, smiling when he growled softly as his erection was finally freed to the cool air of the night and pressed against her stomach.

"How many kids do you want?" Natasha asked, making Clint pause in surprise at the suddenness of her question.

"As many as you are willing to have Nat," Clint replied as he rested his forehead against hers, watching her carefully. "Why are you asking?" the archer whispered as he slowly peppered kisses along her face.

"I am not being the only female in our family," Natasha whispered with a smile, making Clint chuckle in response.

"So you want more children?" the archer whispered as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

"Will it be a way to keep home?" Natasha whispered, making Clint pause at her question.

"Are you worried that I'm not going to come home?" Clint whispered as he brought his left hand to cup Natasha's cheek. Natasha bit her bottom lip nervously and slowly nodded, making Clint claim her lips suddenly. "You are not going to lose me Nat," the archer whispered into his wife's mouth when she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. "I promise you; you, Dom and Joe will not lose me."

Natasha nodded and returned her husband's hungry kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck again as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her, making the couple moan loudly into the kiss at the sensation as he filled her to the hilt.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Natasha as he waited for her walls to stretch to accommodate his length.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, sending him further inside her. "You can move now baby," the red head whispered as she pecked his lips tenderly.

Clint nodded and slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside her before slamming back inside her, making the two of them cry out in pleasure at the sensation it caused. "Fuck... Clint," Natasha gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure as her husband rested his in the crook of her neck, nipping on her pulse point playfully. "I'm gonna cum," she moaned as she felt herself tightened around his length.

"Then cum Nat... I love it when you cum around my cock," Clint whispered in his natural accent as he nipped and sucked his way up to her neck, sucking on the underside of his wife's neck, knowing the effect it would have on Natasha.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around her husband, throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint continued to pump into her throughout her orgasm, prolonging her climax even further.

"I love watching you cum, Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's pulse point, grinning when she tugged on his hair in reply.

"Do you? Why?" Natasha whispered as Clint moved his head so he could look her in the eye.

"Because I know that I'm the reason why you're cumming so hard," Clint replied possessively, making Natasha smirk at him.

"I love cumming for you Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned forward, sucking and nipping on his left earlobe teasingly. "I love having your long thick cock inside me," the red head whispered, using her natural, husky Russian accent strategically. "I love talking your cock so deep inside me... I love making love with you."

Clint growled possessively before suddenly pulling out of her and grabbing her hips. "Get on your knees Baby," the archer ordered, making his wife smirk knowingly up at him but do as she was told, turning so she was on her hands and knees.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Clint ordered as he knelt behind his wife, running his hands over her back as she did as she was told. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk properly for a week," he stated as he positioned him at her entrance again before slamming inside her, making them both moan and groan in reply.

Natasha gasped and threw her head back as Clint began to pump inside her at a steady, strong pace, hitting all the right spots inside her. "Fuck... Clint..." the red head moaned as said man brought his left hand to her cunt and rubbed her clit firmly (_not that she needed anymore stimulation_) while he used his right to palm and rub her tits.

"You like that don't you Mrs Barton?" Clint whispered in Russian as he pulled Natasha up so her back was pushed up against his front. "You like it when I take control?" the archer whispered as he nipped and blew on her earlobe tauntingly.

"Yes... Fuck... I love it when you're in control," Natasha moaned as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

Clint grinned before catching the red head off guard and taking her hands in his and bringing them to his previous position. "Beg Nat," the archer whispered as he used his wife's hands to pleasure herself as he continued to pump into her.

"Please... Clint... Please... Don't stop," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back as she felt herself, grow closer to going over the edge. "I don't want you to stop making love to me Baby," she moaned, making Clint growl his approval in her ear as he felt the familiar pooling in his groin.

"I want you to cum on my cock Nat... I want you to pull me over the edge with you," Clint whispered into her ear.

And that was all that was needed...

The couple came hard together, Natasha pulling Clint into his own orgasm, both shouting each other's names as they climaxed. They slumped onto the bed, both panting heavily as they came down from their highs together.

"Fuck..." Natasha eventually whispered when Clint slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan at the loss of contact. The red head waited until her husband was resting on his back before moving her head to rest it on his chest.

"Ditto Baby," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's forehead as he wrapped his arms protectively around his wife. "How many kids do you want?" he whispered after a few minutes as he felt the ex-Russian trace her fingers along the tattoo on his chest which he had had edited when Natasha git her own ones, adding Dominick's and Joseph's names to it.

"Mmm... two... maybe three more... I don't know... I do know that I want a big family with you," Natasha whispered, making Clint smile happily into her hair in reply.

"We can have as many children as you want Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his wife's head.

Suddenly, Natasha crawled on top of Clint and grabbed his still hard member, pushing it back inside her entrance. The archer threw back his head in pleasure and moved his hands to grab her waist but the red head grabbed his wrists instead.

"Just lay back Barton," Natasha whispered as she took Clint's hands into hers, interlacing their fingers tenderly as she slowly began to move her hips. "I'm in control for the rest of the night," the red head added as she leaned down and pressed her lips against her husband's softly.

_And I'm leaving yer imaginations to decide what they did for the rest of the night... If you get what I mean :)_

**So, again, I am sorry for the slow update but I hope this makes up for it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 5 Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,620.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 4... I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter is good:**

_krikanalo (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Precious93 (Haha, okay... Three more BlackHawk kids... Poor Natasha (not really :) Your plans are so evil... I like them :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) And shush... you're not supposed to be saying that yet ;)_

_the21stquinn (Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was perfect :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad the last chapter made up for now updating for so long :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you... I'm glad it was worth the wait :) Hope you love this too :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my one shot in this verse, '**_**Dirty Picture**_**':**

_krikanalo (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) And sorry for the typo, I forgot to proof read :/_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun :) I'm glad you liked it :) As for the shout out, you deserved it :) I know you like the sneak peaks - since you always liked to tease me with your own :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you :) Is making you blush a good thing or a bad thing :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Agreed, they're just meant for each other :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_paintallthestuff (I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you so much for the request :) And I thought it would be a good twist :)_

_bookie (I'm glad you loved it :) The ending has something to do with ch. 4 of this story :)_

_Guest (18__th__ August 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly: I'm glad you love my stories and took the time to read all of them... I'll try to be not as repetivie as you said I have been :) Again, thank you for the review :)_

**Chapter Five:**

_**Two Month Later...  
24**__**th**__** May 2014...**_

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha chase after Dominick, the red head easily catching their four year old son and tickling him.

"MAMA!" Dominick squealed as Natasha tickled him, trying to squirm his way out of his mother's arms. Natasha only smirked at her husband as she continued to tickle the four year old.

"Now, are you gonna stop?" Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Dominick's waist.

"Stop what?" Dominick replied in between giggles as Natasha walked them over to where Clint was lying on the couch with a five month old Joseph sleeping on his chest.

"Running around in your jocks and shooting Papa and me with your toy boy when I tell you to put on your swim shorts," Natasha replied as she pressed her lips to Dominick's forehead, smiling when the little boy giggled happily at her in reply.

Dominick nodded but continued to giggle into his mother's neck as Natasha sat down on the couch at Clint's head, the archer moving his head so it was lying on his wife's left thigh. "_Okay Mama_," the little boy whispered in Russian as he kissed Natasha's cheek lovingly.

"_Thank you, my Little Bird_," Natasha whispered in the same tongue as she moved her left hand so it was resting on Joseph's back, smiling when Clint brought his left hand to hers, interlacing their fingers tenderly. The ex-Russian smiled down at her husband before leaning down and pressing her lips to hers softly. "_I love you Clint_," the red head whispered in her mother tongue, smiling softly as she slowly pulled away from him.

"_I love you too Nat_," Clint whispered in the same tongue, smiling up at his wife lovingly as Dominick snuggled into Natasha's side, looking at the two of them thoughtfully. "What's wrong Dom?" Clint asked, making his oldest son smirk at him.

"Can we watch _the Croods_ please?" Dominick asked, making Clint and Natasha smile lovingly at him in reply.

"Of course Baby," Natasha whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head, smiling as Ace hopped up onto the couch, curling up against Dominick as Clint requested JARVIS to put on the little boy's requested movie.

_*** * * A Few Hours Later * * ***_

"Mr & Mrs Barton... Mrs Stark has requested me to inform you that she has gone into labour," JARVIS informed the two, making Natasha and Clint look at each other with amused faces.

"Definitely Stark's child... Late as usual," Clint stated, making Natasha chuckle in response.

"Agreed," Natasha replied before responding to JARVIS. "Thank you JARVIS... Does Pepper need help or is she already in Bruce's lap?" the red head asked as she stood up, getting ready to leave if Pepper needed any help.

"Mrs Stark is in the lab with Dr Banner... Although Mr Stark is currently unconscious," the AI responded, making Natasha and Clint smirk at each other.

"Thanks JARVIS, inform Pepper we'll be up when the boys wake up from their naps," Natasha replied before turning to look at her husband. "You owe me fifty bucks," she teased as she walked over to him and climbed into his lap, straddling her archer easily. "And something else," she whispered as she leaned forward and claimed his lips greedily.

"You get the other half of your bet later on when the boys are fast asleep tonight," Clint whispered into her mouth, grinning as he tightened his arms around her slim waist.

"Tease," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away, grinning at her husband mischievously.

"Says your one," Clint whispered, smirking at her in reply. Natasha stuck out her tongue at him childishly in reply, smiling at him as she rubbed soft, tender circles on the nape of his neck.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she rested her forehead against his, smiling at him softly.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered before claiming her lips softly.

Natasha slowly deepened the kiss before suddenly JARVIS interrupted them again. "Mr & Mrs Barton, young Master Dominick has awoken," the AI informed the couple, making the two pull away slowly, smiling at each other softly.

"I'll get him this time," Clint whispered with a soft smile, pecking his wife's lips softly before she moved off of him, allowing the archer to get up and get their oldest son.

Natasha smiled softly as she watched her husband walk down the hall, smiling at him as he entered Dom's bedroom. '_**How am I gonna tell him**_?' the red head thought to herself as she remembered her conversation with Pepper the previous day.

_* "Natasha, are you sure?" Pepper asked as she looked at her fellow red head with a raised eyebrow._

"_We're not getting any younger Pepper... And I actually didn't plan on this happening at this very moment," Natasha replied as she ran her left hand over her face with a soft sigh. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to him," she confessed as she watched Dominick play with Arrow. *_

Before Natasha could finish remembering that conversation, she looked up at the clock. "JARVIS, what time did Clint put Joseph down for his nap?" the red head asked as she noticed what time it was.

"Mr Barton put young Master Joseph down at 15.30... It is now 17.45," the AI responded, making Natasha stand up and head for the nursery.

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha replied as she headed for the nursery, smiling as she enter Joseph's bedroom, finding her youngest son stretching and yawning, opening his grey-green eyes to look at her, grinning and cooing at the red head as she walked over to the crib.

"_Hey my Little Hawk,_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue, picking up her son, smiling at him softly as he curled into her touch. "_You hungry Baby Boy?_" the red head asked as she pulled down the collar of her shirt so Joseph could feed. The ex-Russian ran the fingers of her left hand over his face softly, smiling as Joseph gripped her index finger as he continued to feed hungrily.

"_Beautiful_," the red head heard her husband whisper in her mother tongue, making the ex-Russian turn slowly to look at her archer.

"What?" Natasha asked as Clint walked over to her, smiling at her softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Motherhood fits you perfectly Nat," Clint whispered against Natasha's skin, making the red head blush and bit her bottom lip.

"Fatherhood looks good on you too Clint," Natasha whispered, making the archer smile happily in reply.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

"Congratulations Pepper," Natasha said, smiling at the new mother as Clint held his Goddaughter.

Pepper chuckled as she watched her daughter interact with Clint. "Amy Lily Stark is definitely her father's daughter," the CEO stated, making Natasha and Clint chuckle in agreement.

"We know... Natasha won our bet too," Clint stated, sticking his tongue out childishly at his said wife who only smirked in reply.

"That reminds me Clint; you still owe me the rest of that bet," Natasha stated, smirking at her husband.

"Mmhmm..." Clint hummed as he handed Amy to Tony who was still in shock that he was a father. "Hey Tin Man, wake up Old Man," the archer teased, earning a half hearted glare before he softened his gaze as his daughter curled into him.

"Tony, Clint, how about you guys bring Amy out to meet the rest of the family, there's something I need to talk to Natasha about... In private," Pepper stated as she noticed the pale look on Natasha's face.

"Sure," Clint replied, pressing a soft kiss to Natasha's forehead, noting - not for the first time - the pale look on his wife's face. He was going to make sure he found out what was wrong when they were alone later on.

Once Clint and Tony were outside the lab with Amy, Pepper turned to Natasha. "Have you told him yet?" the new mother asked, making Natasha pause in slight surprise.

"Not yet," Natasha replied, looking out the window. "I'm planning to tonight though... He needs to know," the ex-Russian whispered, almost to herself.

Pepper nodded but didn't say anything... Natasha knew what she was doing.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * *  
Natasha and Clint's Apartment**_

Clint walked into the kitchen, finding his wife staring out the window thoughtfully. The archer made his way over to her easily... '_**Now I'm gonna find out what's wrong**_,' the sandy blonde thought to himself as he stood behind his wife, thinking of the best way to find out... The best way to do that was to be blunt.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Clint whispered, resting his hands on her waist, waiting for her to turn and look at him. "You've been getting sick lately... Dominick has been wondering what's wrong... I've been wondering what's wrong," the archer whispered, resting his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

The red head looked through the bar and watched Dominick sit beside Joseph, who was sitting in his carry cot, and Arrow, the husky resting his muzzle on the older of the boys' lap. Dominick was watching his little brother carefully while watching _Despicable Me_ at the same time. Natasha bit her lip as she turned around to look at Clint, the red head deciding on the best way to confess to her husband. '_**I'm just gonna be blunt**_,' the red head told herself.

"Clint... I'm pregnant... And it looks like we're expecting twins."

**BOOM! Was anyone (with the exception of **_**Precious93 -**_** by the way, you guys should check out her work, it's marvellous) expecting that? Let me know what you think :)**

**And to **_**Precious93,**_** thank you for helping me with this, I couldn't have done it without you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 6 Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,530.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 4... I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter is good:**

_All For Jesus (Agreed, anyone with Stark's genes will be late... And poor Pepper indeed... As for the twins, I just couldn't resist and work with _Precious93_'s evil plan :)_

_Precious93 (Yes, I do need to thank you :) You've helped me so much with so much and you deserve it :) And I love it when you give me ideas as well because then I get to return the favour :)_

_krikanalo (Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter :)_

_the21stquinn (Okay, okay, here's more :)_

_ksp2010 (Exactly my point, anyone with Stark's genes will be late, it is a practical given :) This chapter will tell you if Clint is ready or not ;) I'm glad you loved the last chapter, I hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_avengingwolves (Yup, BlackHawk twins :) I have to keep you guys guessing :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

**Right, I'm gonna get this over and done with: Can you guys please go visit **_**Precious93**_**'s work? It is absolutely amazing and she has helped so much with a lot of the stories that I write so technically, I've co-wrote with her on a lot of my writing (and practically co-wrote with everyone who has given me requests or PMs with ideas, so thank you too :)... And I'm gonna shut up now before you guys tell me to shut up my ranting already :)**

**Chapter Six:**

"_Clint... I'm pregnant... And it looks like we're expecting twins."_

"You're pregnant?" Clint whispered, unable to stop the happy (_understatement of the year_) grin that was spreading across his face.

Natasha nodded, unable to stop her own grin. She laughed in delight when Clint suddenly lifted her up and spun her around in happiness, the archer ranting '_thank you_, _thank you_, _thank you_' in her ear, differencing between Russian and English.

"I love you Natasha... I love you so much," Clint whispered when he stopped spinning them around, claiming his wife's lips lovingly.

"I love you too Clint... More than I could ever tell you," Natasha whispered against his lips as they slowly pulled away.

"You've just made me the happiest and proudest man in the world all over again," Clint whispered as he tightened his arms around Natasha's waist and spinning her around again.

Natasha could only grin in reply and pressed her lips to Clint's softly. Suddenly, Clint pulled away, looking at her with a serious glint in his stormy grey eyes.

"That's it... I'm done at S.H.I.E.L.D... I'll have a resignation letter written and handed into Fury by the afternoon tomorrow," the archer started, making Natasha pause in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to the nape of her husband's neck, massaging the muscles there lovingly. Did he really want to give up the life he had been living for so long?

"Yes... You asked me that if we had anymore kids, would it make me stay at home... I made up my mind that, when I found the right opportunity, we'd leave SHIELD, have our names erased from its files so only Fury or Maria could contact us," the archer replied with a soft smile, making the red head return his smile.

Natasha reached up and pressed her lips against Clint's, smiling as Clint tightened his hold around her waist. "You know that Maria has left S.H.I.E.L.D. as well," Natasha whispered as she pulled away from the archer, making him raise an eyebrow at her. "She's due next month with her and Nick's first child... And said child needs at least one of his/ her parents," the red head added as an explanation, making her husband nod his head because he could understand the brunette's reason; it was a similar reason for Natasha leaving the field for Joseph and Dominick.

"How far along are you?" Clint asked, the thought having suddenly hit him with the mention of Maria's due date.

"Around five/ six weeks... Bruce did a scan with something he and Tony have been working on... It's kinda like an advanced ultrasound/ 3D scanner," Natasha replied/ explained, smiling when Clint suddenly caught her lips with his.

Slowly the red head pulled away, taking Clint's hands and leading him out to the living room where Dominick was now bursting his heart laughing at _Despicable Me 2_ where the two minions were trying to rescue Gru. The couple quietly made their ways over to their sons.

Natasha lifted Joseph out of his carry cot, putting the carry cot on the floor so she could sit down beside Dominick while Clint picked up the four year old and sat down beside Natasha, wrapping one arm around his wife while their oldest son snuggled further back against his chest.

Natasha pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Dominick's head before resting her head on Clint's shoulder, smiling when their oldest son started laughing - with the minions - at Ramsbottom's name.

Clint pressed a loving kiss to the crown of Natasha's head as he used his left hand to stroke the red head's stomach affectionately. The archer smiled as Joseph stretched in Natasha's arms, the little boy reaching his hands up to run over the red head's face. And he and Natasha were going to have two more babies... And he couldn't wipe the happy look on his face.

_*** * * An Hour And A Half (More or Less) Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she placed Dominick in his bed, the little boy still clinging onto her top. "I love you Dom," the red head whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to her oldest son's forehead, smiling as he slowly let go of her.

"I love you too Mama," Dominick whispered as he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Mama, are you okay?" the little boy whispered, making Natasha smile at him softly for his obvious concern for her.

"Of course Baby... I've just had a bit of a stomach bug... That's all," Natasha replied as she gently brushed Dominick's spiky hair off his forehead. "I'm perfectly fine," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed his cheek lovingly. "But you need to go to bed Little Bird," she added when she pulled away.

Dominick nodded and yawned tiredly, closing his teal coloured eyes and slowly letting sleep take over his body. The red head smiled as Arrow climbed onto the bed and snuggled against Dominick, slipping under the four year old's left arm.

"It was a really good idea to get Dominick Arrow," Clint whispered from the door frame, making Natasha look up from Dominick and Arrow to look at her husband who was holding a sleeping Joseph.

Natasha smiled and pressed one more kiss to Dominick's forehead before slowly standing up and making her way over to Clint and Joseph, taking the five month old off of him. "A very good idea," Natasha whispered as she reached up and pressed a soft kiss against the archer's lips.

Clint smiled before making his way over to Dominick, pressing his lips against Dominick's forehead lovingly before walking back over to Natasha, the couple quietly making their way out of the room and heading for the nursery. The archer took their youngest son off of his wife after she pressed a kiss to Joseph's forehead before the archer brought the sleeping infant over to his crib.

Clint slowly lay Joseph down in the crib, making sure the boy's favourite teddy bear, a present from his Godparents Maria and Nick, was beside the little boy before pulling his blanket over him. After the archer pressed a soft kiss to the boy's head, he made his way out of the nursery, making sure that JARVIS was monitoring both boys as Clint made his way to the master bedroom.

"Nat?" Clint called out softly before he heard water running in the adjoining bathroom and then Natasha appeared from said bathroom.

"Yeah?" Natasha replied as she walked over to her husband, smiling at him as he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly.

"I love you," Clint whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips over Natasha's, smiling as she hummed her contentment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Natasha mumbled into his mouth, grinning as the archer moved his arms under the curve of her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Clint slowly made his way over to their bed, slowly placing Natasha on the sheets and breaking the kiss.

"I have a bet that I need to pay," Clint whispered as he helped the red head out of her top and sweatpants, smiling as she smirked at him mischievously.

"I know you do," Natasha whispered as she watched Clint press two soft, affectionate kisses to her still flat stomach.

"We're gonna be parents again," Clint whispered happily against the skin of her stomach, making Natasha smile just as happily.

"Well, we aren't getting any younger Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to Clint's face, cupping his jaw as he crawled up her body. The red head smiled as she caught her husband's lips in a passionate kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouth as they let their tongues battle for dominance.

Clint slowly broke the kiss and moved his lips to the side of Natasha's neck, sucking on her weak spot, earning a loud moan of pleasured contentment from his red haired wife in response to his actions. The archer moved his hands under her back and easily undid the ex-Russian's bra as he made his way down to her chest, kissing, sucking and nipping on her usually pale skin languidly yet lovingly.

Natasha moaned as Clint wrapped his lips around her right nipple, nipping and sucking on the erect nub, making the red head arch her back up to his touch. The archer grinned against her skin as he switched his lips to her left breast, spending equal amount of time on each mound.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as said man massaged the muscles of her stomach lovingly as he made his way down her body, spending extra time to worship her stomach tenderly as his hands went to her waist, playing with the sides of her panties. The red head moved her hands to grip Clint's hair but the archer quickly caught her wrists, firmly stopping her actions.

"No, I'm paying up my part of the bet," Clint stated as he placed Natasha's hands under the small of her back. "So these stay where they are," he whispered as he tore the sides of her panties, promptly pulling the, now ruined, fabric off of her body.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you tear my clothes?" Natasha asked sarcastically, raising a slightly unamused eyebrow at her husband when he raised his head to smirk at her cheekily.

"I do buy you new clothes as an apology... And you always steal my clothes," Clint replied before lowering his head again so he could run his nose along her slit, making Natasha moan at the sensation.

"Tease..." Natasha gasped before arching her back high when Clint slowly stuck out his tongue, running it along her slit, the archer grinning when Natasha threw back her head in pleasure.

Clint continued to torture Natasha with his slow actions, gradually pushing two fingers inside her pussy, grinning smugly when the red head called out to a God they both don't believe in. The archer leisurely added third digit inside her before a fourth, grinning as he lapped and sucked on her clit.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned loudly as she felt her walls tighten around her husband's digits, her breathing quick and shallow as the archer continued his torment on her lower lips. "Please..." she groaned as she brought her left hand to his hair, gripping the short strands tightly while her right gripped the sheets of the bed firmly.

Clint smirked before deciding to put Natasha out of her misery and crooked his fingers against her G-spot, sending the red head into a powerful orgasm around his digits. The archer slowly lapped up her juices, grinning as he watched Natasha's chest heave as she slowly came down from her high, the red head panting to get oxygen into her lungs.

Clint kissed up her body unhurriedly, smiling as he pressed his lips to her stomach, caressing it lovingly as he continued his path upwards to her mouth. "Hey Beautiful," the archer whispered when Natasha opened her eyes, smiling at him lovingly.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied as she leaned up and brushed her lips over his lovingly. She used her left hand to massage his scalp as she wrapped her legs around his lean waist before swiftly flipping them over so she was on top of the archer. "I have a bet to collect," the ex-Russian whispered as she moved her hands to his sweat pants and boxers, easily pulling the fabric down as their lips and tongues battle for dominance of their kiss.

Clint groaned when his erection was finally released, making his wife smirk against his lips before she suddenly broke their kiss while gripping his member firmly. "Nat..." the archer moaned as Natasha slowly pumped his length as straddle his waist, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing him by sliding it along the length of her slit.

"What's the magic word?" Natasha teased, even though she was just as impatient as (_if not more_) her husband.

"Nat... Please," Clint practically begged as he brought his archery roughened hands to Natasha's waist while sitting up and nipping on her breasts in an attempt to coax her into putting him out of his pleasure misery.

Natasha only grinned at him before slowly sinking down on Clint's cock, throwing her head back in pleasure as they both moaned as her walls welcomed his entrance. The archer wrapped his left arm around the red head's back, holding her close to him as he buried his face in between her breasts while they waited for her pussy to stretch to accommodate his length.

Natasha slowly began to rock her hips against Clint's as the archer moved his feet so they were braced against the bed, meeting her movements with ease that they had long since perfected.

Clint turned his head slightly and sucked Natasha's right nipple into his mouth, grinning when Natasha gripped his hair tightly with her right hand while her left hand grabbed at his back, her nails digging into his tanned skin.

Suddenly, Natasha yanked on his hair, pulling her husband away from her breasts so she could claim his lips passionately, Clint willingly and easily returning his wife's fervent kiss.

"Clint... I love you," Natasha breathed against his lips while continuing her steady pace of moving her hips against Clint's, the ex-Russian breathing heavily as the archer's own thrusts were in rhythm with hers, her husband hitting all the right spots inside her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he felt the telltale signs of their impending orgasms, knowing both of them were very close to going over the edge together. The archer brought his right hand between them, rubbing Natasha's clit in circular motions and rough but loving pressure, recognising that it was what she needed to be pushed into her orgasm.

And the archer was right.

The couple came hard together, calling out each other's names into the other's mouth, Natasha's walls clamping hard around Clint's cock as the archer fell back against the bed, pulling his wife on top of him, both breathing heavily as they rode out their orgasms together.

Slowly, Natasha moved her head so it rested in the crook of Clint's neck, the ex-Russian smiling as the archer wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around her slim waist.

"We're gonna have more babies," Clint whispered happily as he rested his hand on Natasha's stomach, smiling when the red head snuggled further into his touch, the archer still enjoying the news that his wife had revealed to him not three hours earlier.

"Our family is getting bigger, Clint," Natasha whispered just as happily and smiled against his neck, interlacing the fingers of her left hand with his while using her right hand to pull the sheets over them before resting her hand over his on her stomach.

"I love you Clint," the red head whispered as she pressed a soft kiss against her husband's skin.

"I love you too Tasha."

**My laptop has crashed and I have tried everything (all that I know that is possible to do) to fix it... Unfortunately, nothing has worked and I will have to save to buy a new one so please forgive me for any mistakes in this as it was written on my phone. So, as I'm back in school next Wednesday (and the fact that I no longer have a laptop), updating will be less than what it is at the moment. But I will do my best :) So updates will most likely be posted on weekends, pinky promise :)**

**Oh, and by the way, what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 7, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,905.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion. Co-written with **_**Precious93**_**.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 4... I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter is good:**

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_The21stquinn (I'm glad you thought it was 'awesome' :) And do you like making me blush? :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) I really appreciate it when you help me :) And you truly are the official co-writer with me on this story :) And I'm glad I can help you the way I do :) As for the fic rec., you deserved it Hun :)_

_All For Jesus (Hehe, You have to read to find out :) And stop reading my mind :P_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Hehe, more babies hehe, this is so fun :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter :)_

_Scarlett (Okay, okay, okay, I updated as soon as possible :)_

_nataliabarton (I'm glad you thought it was like that :) Hehe, I hope this answers your question :)_

_Eric (You know what, I'm gonna kick your ass when you get home Eric... Anyways you should know all about 'bet recollection' ;) And I cannot believe that you actually reviewed something Baby :)_

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Three/ Four Weeks Later...  
25**__**th**__** June 2014...**_

"How are we gonna tell Dominick that I'm pregnant?" Natasha asked her husband, raising an eyebrow as the archer pressed a soft kiss to her temple as they lay in bed, the red head having her head lying on her husband's bare chest.

"I don't know, Baby," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's cheek, slowly dragging his lips to his wife's, slowing claiming hers in a gentle and loving kiss.

Natasha bit his bottom lip, smiling lightly when her archer groaned into the kiss. Suddenly, the couple heard the monitor they had JARVIS set up in their bedroom for Joseph's and Dominick's bedrooms, Joseph crying over the intercom.

"I'll get him," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away from her husband before being suddenly flipped back over onto the bed.

"Nope, you are going to rest and I'll get Joe," Clint whispered softly, smiling at his wife lovingly as he climbed out of their bed and quickly pulling on a discarded pair of sweatpants and a clean pair of boxers.

Natasha chuckled as she lay on her side, watching her husband walk out of their bedroom and head for the nursery where their youngest child was showing off his very healthy pair of lungs proudly. "JARVIS, can you pull up the video footage of Dominick's room?" the red head requested, the AI doing as requested. The ex-Russian smiled as she watched Dominick and Arrow sleep soundly on the four year old's bed.

Slowly, Natasha climbed out of the bed and pulled out one of Clint's shirt, a washed down purple cotton one, the one her archer loved to see her in. The red head made her way out of the master bedroom and headed to the nursery, standing at the door as she watched her husband sing to their seven month old son, Joseph cooing up at his father.

"Retirement suits you Legolas," Natasha whispered teasingly, making Clint lift his head from where he had been looking at their youngest son. Clint only smirked at his wife as the red head walked over to him, Natasha wrapping her arms around the archer's waist, smiling as Joseph cooed and stretched in Clint's arms. "_Hi my Little Hawk_," the ex-Russian whispered in her native tongue.

Joseph cooed and giggled as Natasha brought her left hand up to the infant's face, running her index and middle finger over his facial feature, the youngest of their sons reaching up and catching the red head's fingers.

"Our sons are Mama's little boys," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Natasha's head.

"I can't argue with that," Natasha whispered as she raised her head and pressed her lips to her husband's, smiling against her archer's lips lovingly.

"I'll go get Dom," Clint whispered when he slowly pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Joseph's forehead before handing the infant to Natasha.

Natasha smiled and nodded, her smile widening when Joseph curled into her touch, the infant cooing and giggling as the ex-Russian hummed an Old Russian lullaby she remembered her own mother sing to her when she was young and had a bad dream. Natasha slowly walked out of the nursery and headed for the kitchen, smiling as she heard Dominick's laughter from the oldest of her sons' bedroom.

The red head smiled as she started to make pancakes, her smile growing when she heard Arrow bark and Clint's laughter join in with Dominick's. '_How are Clint and I going to tell Dominick that he is going to be an older brother again?_' the ex-Russian thought to herself.

_*** * * With Clint and Dominick * * ***_

Clint smiled as he entered Dominick's bedroom, the archer finding his oldest son, the four year old yawning and rolling over in the bed. The ex-agent made his way over to the bed and gently placed his hand on Dominick's shoulder.

"Come on Dom... You have to get up now," Clint whispered softly as Dominick groaned slightly and swatted at Clint's hand sleepily.

"No... wanna stay in bed," Dominick mumbled sleepily as he turned over as he turned over while Arrow climbed out of the bed, waging his tail happily as Clint tried to get Dominick out of bed.

"It's 10.00, Dom," Clint whispered as he watched Dominick wrinkle his nose in the exact same way as Natasha, making Clint smirk as the archer thought to himself, '_Definitely a Romanov_.' "Come on, nap time is over Little Bird," the archer stated before suddenly tickling Dominick.

"PAPA!" Dominick squealed, twisting as he tried to evade his father's hands.

"You were told to get up so now you are going to be tickled for punishment," Clint replied, smiling happily when his oldest son continued to squeal and laugh.

Dominick continued to trash around in his father's hands, trying to escape the archer's grasp but his attempts were futile against the Master Strategist.

"Mr Barton, Mrs Barton has requested me to inform you that Mrs Fury has just gone into labour," JARVIS interrupted, making Clint pause in surprise.

"Where is Maria now?" Clint asked, slightly surprised at the fact that his cousin was in labour before realisation hit him; it was her exact due date.

"Director Fury has just brought her to Dr Banner's lab Sir... You will be informed of when she is about to deliver," the AI responded as Clint picked Dominick up, the four year old having fully recovered from his laughing stint. The archer made his way out of Dominick's room with Arrow in tow, the ex-agent, smiling as Dominick wrapped his small arms around his father's neck as Clint walked into the kitchen where Natasha was playing with Joseph while making breakfast at the same time.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint responded as he placed Dominick on his chair and walked over to Natasha, pressing a loving kiss to the red head's cheek. "Breakfast smells good Baby," the archer whispered softly as he pulled away, smiling when Natasha smirked at him.

"Of course it does... You love it when I make the breakfast," Natasha whispered, pressing her lips to Clint's softly before the archer took Joseph off of her and allowed the red head to finished the breakfast.

"Definitely... _And you look very sexy when you cook while wearing my clothes_," Clint replied in Hebrew, knowing that it was a few of the languages that Dominick couldn't understand.

Natasha smirked at her husband as she served up the pancakes and took Joseph back off Clint so the archer could eat and help Dominick at the same time.

"I'll go down to Maria after breakfast," Natasha stated as she fed Joseph his bottle while picking at her own pancakes.

"To make sure that she hasn't killed Nick yet?" Clint replied with a knowing smirk; both ex-agents knew exactly how pissed off (_and violent_) Maria got when she was in pain.

"Yeah basically," Natasha replied as she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Joseph's head.

_*** * * Six Hours (or so) Later * * ***_

"_How the fuck did you do that?_" Maria asked Natasha in Greek, making the ex-Russian smirk at her knowingly.

"_I could list several reasons why I was but I don't think you want to listen to them_," Natasha replied in the same tongue with a smirk as she held her Godson. "Jacob has your nose and your colour hair," the ex-Russian observed, smirking at the brunette knowingly.

"But everything else is like his dad..." Maria replied as she looked up at her husband with a loving smile.

Nick returned his wife's smile and leaned down, pressing his lips against Maria's softly.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever see the day where ye would have kids of your own," Clint teased as he held a sleeping Joseph while Dominick sat on the bed beside Natasha.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the two of ye admitted ye loved each other, getting married or having kids," Maria replied, sticking out her tongue at her cousin childishly before yawning.

"Come on," Natasha stated as she stood up and handed Jacob to Nick. "We'll let you get some rest," she explained as she picked up Dominick.

"Thank you," Maria and Nick replied at the same time, smiling as Jacob curled into his father's touch.

Natasha and Clint smiled at the new parents before they left the lab, heading for the elevator so they could head back up to their apartment.

"_We'll tell Dominick later_," Natasha whispered in Hebrew to Clint to which the archer nodded in agreement.

_*** * * Later On * * *  
When Joseph has been put down for the night...**_

"Dominick," Natasha called as she and Clint entered the sitting room, finding their oldest son lying on the couch with Arrow, watching Scooby and the gang solve another mystery.

"Yes Mama?" Dominick replied, sitting up as Natasha walked over to the couch and knelled down in front of the four year old while her husband sat down beside their oldest son.

"Papa and I need to talk to you about something my Little Bird," Natasha stated as she took Dominick's little hands into her own ones.

"Did I do something wrong Mama?" Dominick asked straight away, a worried pout taking over the young boy's features.

"Of course not," Natasha replied, bringing her left hand up to cup Dominick's face. "You have done nothing wrong Baby," the red head whispered as she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to her oldest son's forehead.

"We just want to ask you about something Dom? We just want to know what you think," Clint added, making Dominick visibly relax in reply.

"Okay," Dominick replied as he kept his teal coloured eyes on his mother's emerald green ones.

"Do you remember when Papa brought you here... the day that Joseph was born?" Natasha started, trying to decide on the best way to tell Dominick that he was going to be an older brother again.

Dominick nodded, unsure of where his mother was going with this conversation.

"What if we were to tell you that you're gonna be a big brother again?" Clint asked as he took Dominick's right hand in his own and placed it over Natasha's small bump.

"I'm gonna be a big brother again?" Dominick replied, a huge grin breaking out on the four year old's face.

"Yes Little Bird, you're going to have two new siblings," Natasha replied, grinning happily as Dominick threw his arms around the red head's neck, hugging her tightly. "_Do you like that?_" the ex-Russian whispered in her native tongue.

"_Yes Mama... I love it... I never thought I would have a brother or a sister... And now I'm not just gonna have one, I'm gonna have three,_" Dominick whispered into Natasha's ear, loud enough for Clint to hear with his Stark updated hearing aids. Natasha shot a smile at her husband, Clint easily returning it as he got to the floor with his pregnant wife, pulling the red head and their oldest son into a hug.

"Our small family is getting bigger Nat," Clint whispered into his wife's ear, smiling happily against her skin as she hummed in reply and pressed her lips to Dominick's head lovingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Clint," Natasha replied as she heard (_and felt_) Dominick's breathing even out, telling her that the four year old had fallen asleep. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**To **_**Precious93**_**, thank you again for all your help :) It is appreciated Hun :) I don't know what I'd do without you :)**

**To everybody else, what do you think of this chapter? :)**

**Oh and a list of the kids so far:**

_**Dominick Luka Romanoff-Barton 22**__**nd**__** January 2010**_

_**Joseph Charles Barton 30**__**th**__** November 2013**_

_**Amy Lily Stark 24**__**th**__** May 2014**_

_**Jacob Isaac Fury 25**__**th**__** June 2014**_

**And the women that are pregnant:**

_**Jane - Five Months**_

_**Betty - Three/ Four Months**_

_**Natasha - Two Months**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic:****All About Us Ch. 8, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,910.****  
Summary: ****Sequel to '**_**Let Me Love You**_**... Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Brutty and Starcy... Enough said. Read at your own discretion. Co-written with **_**Precious93**_**.****  
Author's Note:**** I want to say thank to the following for their reviews for ch. 4... I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope this new chapter is good:**

_Precious93 (Love ya too Hun, ya evil genius :)_

_All For Jesus (It's Maria... What do you expect her to do? :)_

_ariromanovbarton (I'm glad you thought it was 'cute and sweet' :) And I'm really happy that you loved how they told Dom that Natasha was pregnant again :)_

_Guest 8__th__ October 2013 – sign in so I can thank you properly :) (Thank you, I hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Haha, yeah... They are very busy, what do you expect ;)_

_Scarlett (I'm glad you liked it :) As for the evil plan, I'm not answering that, you have to keep reading to find out :)_

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Three Months Later...  
27**__**th**__** September 2014...**_

Dominick smiled as he rested his ear against Natasha's five month baby bump, the four year old grinning up at his mother as she brushed her hand through his spiky sandy blonde hair lovingly. "_Are you comfortable my Little Bird?_" the red head whispered in her native tongue as Clint and Joseph slept beside them, their youngest son sleeping on top of the archer.

"_Yes Mama_," Dominick replied in the same tongue, smiling happily as Natasha grinned happily at him and pulled him into a loving hug.

"_I love you Dom_," Natasha whispered softly as the four year old rested his head in the crook of her neck, smiling as the little boy giggled happily in response.

"_I love you too Mama_," Dominick whispered before yawning slightly as exhaustion finally kicked in, the four year old closing his teal coloured eyes and snuggling further into his mother's embrace.

"Go to sleep Baby," Natasha whispered softly as she pressed her lips to Dominick's left temple lovingly before she began to hum an old Russian melody, smiling as she felt her oldest son's breathing level out against her neck.

"You look so peaceful when you do that," Clint suddenly whispered, making the red head lift her head and look at him with a soft smile.

"It feels right Clint... I've no red ledger when I'm with you or either of the boys or with all three of ye... it's just me, your Natasha, your Nat when I'm with you and them... Not the Black Widow, not Agent Romanoff, not Natalia, just me..." Natasha replied softly, earning a loving smile from her archer.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered softly as he wrapped his left arm around his wife and oldest son, pulling them closer to him and Joseph who continued to sleep soundly on the archer's chest for the first time in a week.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into her husband's embrace, humming her contentment as the archer traced loving circles on her baby bump with his left hand.

"We have an appointment with Bruce tomorrow," Natasha whispered softly as she pressed a soft kiss to Clint's neck, just over the many of hickeys she had given him the previous night.

"Do you want out the sexes or do you want to keep it a secret?" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's temple, smiling as he felt Joseph sigh contently in his sleep as the ten month old slept peacefully on the archer's chest.

"I want to keep them a secret..." Natasha replied, smiling as she watched Joseph and Dominick sleep peacefully in their arms.

"Okay Nat," Clint whispered as he felt Natasha's breathing become slower as exhaustion began to take over her body. "Go to sleep Nat... You're exhausted," the archer whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple lovingly.

Natasha nodded and let her eyes close as she let sleep finally take over. "_I love you Clint_," she whispered sleepily in her mother tongue before the ex-Russian let exhaustion take over her worn out body completely.

"_I love you too Nat_," Clint whispered in the same tongue before he followed his wife and sons into a peaceful sleep.

_*** * * The Next Day * * *  
Bruce's Lab...**_

"Do you guys want to know the sex...? Or if they're identical?" Bruce asked, smiling as he watched both parents look at the screen with looks of awe (_something he'd thought he'd ever say about either of the ex-assassins_).

"No..." Natasha replied as she kept her eyes on the screen. "We want it to be a surprise," she added, her smile growing as she watched Clint bring his left hand to trace the two shapes on the screen that was their youngest two children tenderly.

"Okay so... I'll print off a photo of the twins for both of you... Here's some paper towel Tasha," Bruce replied with a smile as he handed the paper to Natasha but Clint robbed it off the doctor with a nod, smiling as he wiped the gel off his wife's stomach, caressing her baby bump lovingly.

Natasha turned her head slightly, smiling at her husband as they listened to the steady heartbeats of the twins. "We're gonna be parents again, Nat," Clint whispered in awe, the archer unable to stop the tears of joy from forming at the corners of his eyes.

Natasha chuckled lightly before raising her head to catch Clint's lips softly. "I love you Mr Barton," the red head whispered as she slowly pulled away, smiling at him lovingly.

Clit returned her loving smile and caught her lips once more. "I love you too Mrs Barton," he whispered against her lips in Russian, grinning happily as they felt the twins kicking beneath their hands.

_*** * * Later that night * * *  
Clint and Natasha's bedroom...**_

"We need to come up with names," Natasha whispered as she and Clint lay on their bed, the archer resting his head on her stomach as he listened to the twins' heartbeat.

"Mmm... One of each... If the twins happen to be the same sex, we can decide on the other name on the day," Clint whispered as he pressed two soft kisses to Natasha's stomach before climbing up her body and pressing a soft kiss to her lips then rolled onto his back with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and her baby bump.

"Mmm... Good idea my Hawk," Natasha whispered as she rolled over and curled into her husband's side. "JARVIS, can you bring up a list of popular baby names for girls and boys?"

"Of course Mrs Barton... Is there a preference of which nationality you want?" JARVIS responded as a screen appeared in front of them.

"Russian and American please JARVIS," Clint responded as he held his wife closer to him, pressing his lips to her head lovingly. "Which we should chose first?" the archer asked as Natasha turned her head so she could look at the screen.

"Girl's," Natasha responded after she thought for a moment.

Clint smiled softly as he thought of a little girl with red curly hair and grey blue eyes. "We should choose a Russian one," he suggested, making Natasha pause in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Natasha whispered softly, watching her husband for any type of hesitation.

"I'm sure," Clint whispered before claiming her lips softly.

"Okay... Just not Anastasia," Natasha stated seriously, making Clint chuckle in reply.

"Why not Nat...? Anastasia was your Grandmother..." Clint whispered, making Natasha poke his ribs hard while glaring at him dangerously. "Ow... Okay, okay, not Anastasia," he whispered, rubbing his now sore side.

"Don't do that again," Natasha warned before resting her head back on her husband's chest.

"Kristina... Emilia," clint offered, listening to Natasha hum in thought against his chest.

"Mmmm... What about Anya Sophia?" Natasha whispered softly.

"Mmm... I like it... What about Arianna Natalia?" Clint replied, making Natasha freeze in surprise.

Natasha slowly raised her head to look at her husband in surprise. "You want to have our possible daughter named after my mother and have my birth name as her second name?" she whispered softly in surprise.

"Yeah, I do," Clint whispered as he leaned forward and caught her lips softly, kissing her almost teasingly slowly.

Natasha could only smile against her husband's lips and let him control the kiss as they let their tongues battle for dominance. "Mmm... we need to come up with a name for a boy," she whispered into his mouth.

"Mmhmm... What about Artyom David?" Clint suggested, making Natasha raise an amused eyebrow at him.

"You really have your mind set on having our children having Russian names, my Hawk," Natasha teased, making Clint smile at her and nod in reply.

"What about Erik Vincent?" Natasha whispered softly, pressing her lips to Clint's lovingly.

"Your birth father's first name was Alexander... Why not pick that?" Clint whispered as Natasha rested her head in the crook of his neck, the archer tracing loving circles on her stomach.

"If we use Alexander, his second name has to be Francis," Natasha stated, raising her head to look at her husband with a smirk.

"You want to name one of our possible sons 'Alexander Francis'," Clint whispered, watching his wife carefully.

"It is a possibility," Natasha replied with a soft smile, curling further into her husband's embrace.

"Is there any other names you'd like?" Clint whispered as he confined to trace circles on Natasha's stomach.

"What about Wyatt Christopher?" Dominick offered suddenly, making Natasha and Clint look up to find the four year old standing in the door way of the Master Bedroom.

"Dominick? Why are you still up?" Natasha asked as she sat up and motioned for the four year old to come over to the bed. "Did you have a bed dream my Little Bird?" the red head whispered as their oldest son climbed onto the bed, curling into Natasha as she pulled him into her arms.

"Yes Mama," Dominick replied, snuggling into his mother's touch, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Natasha frowned in worry and pressed her lips to her oldest son's temple affectionately, sharing a look with Clint as he wrapped his arms around both Dominick and Natasha.

"What was your nightmare about Dom?" Clint whispered softly, stroking the back of the four year old's head soothingly.

"I- Ivan hurt you, Mama, Joe and the twins..." Dominick confessed, curling further into Natasha's comforting embrace.

Natasha and Clint shared a worried look before both tightened their arms around Dominick. "Do you want Papa to bring Joe in with us Dom?" Natasha whispered softly in her mother tongue as she rocked her oldest son softly.

Dominick nodded against Natasha's neck. Clint nodded at his wife before slowly untangling himself from Dominick and Natasha, pressing his lips to the little boy's head before leaving the room to get Joseph.

"You're okay Dom... You're safe... Papa made sure that Ivan will never hurt us again... You're safe," Natasha whispered softly in Russian against Dominick's temple, rocking him softly.

Dominick nodded against his mother's neck and curled his left fist into Natasha's shirt, closing his teal eyes and relaxing completely into his mother's arms.

"I love you Dom," Natasha whispered softly just as Clint reentered the room, holding a peacefully sleeping Joseph in a blanket against his chest.

"Love you too Mama," Dominick whispered sleepily while Clint walked quietly over to the bed, slowly climbing back into bed carefully as to not waken Joseph. "Love Papa and Joe too," the four year old added as he lifted his head to kiss his father's and brother's cheek then doing the same to his mother's before resting his head back in the crook of Natasha's neck.

"We love you too Dom," Clint whispered as he kept Joseph on his chest and lay down beside Natasha, watching Dominick as he slowly let sleep take over his body again.

Clint pressed his lips to the back of Dominick's head before doing the same to Joseph's while Natasha interlaced the fingers of her left hand with Clint's right lovingly. "I love you Nat..." the archer whispered as he noticed his wife watched their sons carefully.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, moving her head to rest of on her archer's chest. "How can we help Dominick if we can't even stop our own nightmares?" she whispered suddenly, making Clint pause in surprise.

"Nat, we do all we can is help... You and I both know that nightmares don't just disappear over night..." Clint whispered softly, pressing his lips to Natasha's forehead softly.

Natasha nodded and let her eyes close, knowing that she and her sons were safe in Clint's arms, the archer slowly following his wife into sleep, his arms encased around his family.

**Sorry this took so long to update, hope it was worth the wait... Please let me know what you all thought. If I get more than five reviews I'll update sooner :)**

**And a big shout out to **_**Precious93**_** who was my inspiration for the name 'Arianna Natalia' so please go check her stuff out, there're so cute and fluffy and good and I'm ranting... Again... Okay basically what I'm asking you to do is to review (please?) and to go check out her work please :) And THANK YOU :)**


End file.
